


Tight Leash

by helens78



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: Consent Issues, F/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korda's got a leash on Amanda, and she wants to find out how long it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Leash

**Author's Note:**

> **A few more warnings:** This is a story in which a male character has a great deal of power over a female character. While she may enjoy what he's doing to her--their relationship is unusual--it is fairly violent stuff. (I don't mean it's kinky; I mean it's violent and comes with consent issues.)
> 
> **On the character:** André Korda, played by Valentine Pelka in _A Matter of Time_ and _The French Connection_, is by far the best villain ever to show up in HL:TR. This takes place in the early 1900s in China, when Korda took Amanda in.

The first time Amanda tries to leave Korda, she doesn't mean it.

She's pushing his limits, testing the boundaries. _No one ever leaves me_, he'd said, but she needs to know how long her leash is. He's got a hand on it, but how strong a grip?

She gets as far as the city limits before a team of seven comes to take her home. She fights, but not very hard; she could kill at least a few of them, but she doesn't. For one thing, it's not their fault -- they're only following orders. And for another, she doesn't want to be brought back to Korda dead; God knows what he'll do then.

She isn't even bound when they bring her to him. He takes care of that himself.

Normally Korda is a decent lover. He's patient and talented and observant, and he knows where her most sensitive spots are. But when he's fucking her in order to teach a lesson, it's different. It's meant to bruise, hurt, scrape her raw, and this time it does all of the above and then some.

The hell of it is, she likes that too.

Her wrists and shoulders ache longer than anything else; still bound too tightly, they don't have a chance to heal up the way the rest of her does. When he finally cuts the ropes, she's grateful, and she shows it when he kisses her.

"Are you done testing me?" he murmurs.

"For now," she tells him. He chuckles. She's glad her honesty amuses him.

Next time she'll mean it when she goes. She'll hate it more if she loses. But no grip's perfect, and sooner or later she'll slip away.

_-end-_


End file.
